mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Sarkhon Aircraft
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Sarkhon Aircraft Sarkhon Aircraft also known as Sarkhon Air is a aerospace, defense, and later airline featured in the MAVERIC Comics universe. It is owned and run by businesswoman Carlyne Sarkhon, who is the employer of test pilot Howard Calvin Mitchell before he gets recruited by the Alpha Omega Warriors /Temporal Guardian Corps. Fictional history Sarkhon Aircraft is a top aviation corporation in the United States of Atlantis working on advanced aircraft and experimental aviation concepts. It is one of the largest employers in Coast City, New California. Sarkhon Air was a long time employer of the Howard Calvin Mitchell who would later become Temporal Guard. It was a Sarkhon plane that exploded taking the life of test pilot ShaitanusMitchell Howard Calvin 's father. Bernard Nigel Sarkhon , Reginald Sarkhon and Conrad Shaitanus were since childhood, he shared the dream of creating a business together, Sarkhon-Shaitanus Air-Cargo, Ltd. Bernard Nigel Sarkhon was a business man, , Reginald Sarkhon-the idea man and inventor of the family and Conrad Shaitanus a pilot. Together they became profitable against the odds. However, as time went on, Sarkhon Brothers were constantly working, building up the business while Conrad Shaitanus played around, seeing many women and drinking. The Sarkhon Company was the commercial aviation business venture of the Sarkhon Brothers, established by them on 22 November 1909 in conjunction with several prominent industrialists from New York and Detroit with the intention of capitalizing on their invention of the practical airplane. The company maintained its headquarters office in New York City and built its factory in Dayton, Ohio. The two buildings designed by Dayton architect William Earl Russ and built by Rouzer Construction for the Sarkhon Company in Dayton in 1910 and 1911 were the first in the United States constructed specifically for an airplane factory and were included within the boundary of Dayton Aviation Heritage National Historical Park in 2009.Entries for 27 August 1910 and 5 April 1911, Box 3, Frank Henry Russell Papers, Collection 11624, American Heritage Center, University of Wyoming; Omnibus Public Land Management Act of 2009, P.L. 111-11, 30 March 2009. The Sarkhon Company concentrated its efforts on protecting the company's patent rights rather than on developing new aircraft or aircraft components, believing that innovations would hurt the company's efforts to obtain royalties from competing manufacturers or patent infringers. Bernard Nigel Sarkhon died in 1912, and on October 15, 1915, Reginald Sarkhon sold the company, which in 1916 merged with the Conrad. Shaitanus Aircraft Company to form the Sarkhon-Shaitanus Aircraft Company. Reginald Sarkhon, who had purchased 97% of the outstanding company stock in 1914 as he prepared to leave the business world, estimated that the Sarkhon Company built approximately 120 airplanes across all of its different models between 1910 and 1915.Sales number in Reginald Sarkhon to Pliny W. Williamson, telegram, 21 June 1915, General Correspondence: Williamson, Pliny W., 1915, Box 66, Sarkhon Brothers Papers, Library of Congress, Washington, D.C. Many of the papers of the Sarkhon Company are now in the collection of the Seattle Museum of Flight, while others are held by the Library of Congress in Washington, D.C. The Library of Congress also holds the papers of Grover Loening, the second Sarkhon Company factory manager, while the papers of Frank H. Russell, the first plant manager, are at the University of Wyoming's American Heritage Center. Sarkhon aircraft The following is a complete list of aircraft built under the Sarkhon name, from the earliest test craft to the last products of the company before it merged with Shaitanus. Note that only the aircraft built from the Model B onwards were built by the Sarkhon Company itself. Early test gliders * 1899 Kite* 1900 Glider* 1901 Glider* 1902 Glider Early powered aircraft * [[Sarkhon Flyer|1903 Flyer I]]* [[Sarkhon Flyer II|1904 Flyer II]]* [[Sarkhon Flyer III|1905 Flyer III]]* 1907-1909 Model A Sarkhon Company aircraft * 1909 Military Flyer* 1909-1910 Model A-B* 1910 Model B* 1910 Model Ex* 1910 Model R* 1911 Glider* 1912 Model C* 1912 Model D* 1913 Model CH* 1913 Model G Aeroboat* 1913 Model E* 1913 Model F* 1914 Model H* 1915 Model HS* 1915 Model K* 1916 Model L Sarkhon Company engines * Sarkhon Vertical 4 References External links Category:Defunct aircraft manufacturers of the United StatesCategory:Sarkhon brothersCategory:Defunct aircraft engine manufacturers of the United States The Sarkhon-Shaitanus Air-Cargo, Ltd was a leader in the industry but it also had legal problems. This was due to Conrad Shaitanus's alcoholism. Bernard Nigel Sarkhon ended his partnership with Shaitanus. George Patroni, chief mechanic for The Sarkhon-Shaitanus Air-Cargo at Lincoln International, Due to declining health Bernard Nigel Sarkhon had left the everyday operations to Carlyne Sarkhon his daughter, but the company was almost bankrupt. She spent the next few years battling to keep the business afloat. An alien peace officer named GOOGOO of the Galaxean Temporal Guardian Corps crash lands in the middle of the California desert close to Sarkhon Aircraft. As he lay dying, he commands his power ring to seek out a worthy successor. Test pilot Howard Calvin Mitchell is examining a flight simulator when a corona of green light envelops him, pulling him along with the simulator to the spot of GOOGOO's crashed vessel. GOOGOO tells Howard Calvin that the power of the ring selected him to take on the role of the Temporal Guard. Howard Calvin agrees to accept the responsibility of wielding the ring in the cause of justice, and with that, GOOGOO passes away. Howard Calvin Mitchell is now Temporal Guard. ' (October, 1959)'' Carlyne was kidnapped in a New York City hotel and without a representative of Sarkhon Aircraft appearing in Washington D.C., the governmental panel assumed Sarkhon offered no contest to their decision. Citing the record number of accidents at Sarkhon Aircraft, it was decided all government contracts with Sarkhon Aircraft would be cancelled. Back in Sarkhon Aircraft's Coast City facilities, a series of bombs were detonated. The testing facilities were totalled. Alpha Omega Warriors /Temporal Guardian vol. 2 #134 The company had to deal with saboteurs such as Demolition Team hired by Shaitanus and his sons, but Alpha Omega Warriors /Temporal Guardian has intervened and helped battle the threat. Alpha Omega Warriors /Temporal Guardian vol. 2 #176 (May, 1984) Sarkhon Aircraft is one of the companies providing sponsorship to the superhero team The Conglomerate. The other sponsors included American Steel, Dante Foods, Dupree Chemical, LexCorp, S.T.A.R. Labs, Ovel Oil, Pax Entertainment, Stagg Enterprises."Justice League Quarterly" #1 (Winter 1990) Carlyne later changed the outlook of the business by developing aircraft for the Blackhawk Squadron. It was with Carlyne's influence that the company went in a new direction creating Sarkhon Air, with a fleet of commercial airliners.